1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally vehicle engines, and more particularly to vehicle engine and covers therefor having NVH and snap-on features.
2. Related Art
Vehicle engine covers, such as valve covers, oil pan covers and front engine covers, are typically attached with bolts to the engine cylinder head and/or engine block. As such, the assembly and disassembly process for the covers can be complicated in that each bolt requires insertion and tightening to a prescribed torque range, and the removal of the bolts requires having a properly sized tool. In addition, accessing heads of the bolts with the working end of the bolt insertion/removal tool can be difficult, depending on the location of the bolts.
In addition, the use of bolts to fasten covers to the engine can provide a source for transmitting vibration, which then results in noise. As such, elastomeric washers are sometimes included to reduce the likelihood for noise generation. However, washers generally relax or deform, thereby allowing the bolts to become relatively loose, thereby resulting in leaks, vibration and noise.